When inserting, removing or working on a circuit breaker in a panelboard, an operator typically turns off the power to the panelboard beforehand. Otherwise, the operator may be exposed to serious electrical hazard, such as an energized conductor or an arc flash. However, in applications where multiple loads are connected to the panelboard, such as a bank of electric motors, an interruption of power to the other loads is a major inconvenience.